once upon a time
by OrdinarySuperstarz
Summary: Toph runs away and hide herself for 6 years because of a big secret. But when the past is catching up to her, she had no where to go. Toph/Aang Rated T for safety.
1. Intro

**a/n**: _this is a story about Toph&Aang by OrdinarySuperstarz. Are you sure this is the fic you wanted to read? It might not turn up as you expected it to be. I already wrote this story a year ago. but I canceled it. So, I want to give it another shot! Enjoy, readers._

* * *

><p><strong>once upon a time.<strong>

It has been almost six years since that night.

Since she slept with Aang.

It was so wrong.

It all started when he was drinking a cactus juice even if he's still 15. She questioned his motif, really. How can an innocent, cheerful, happy-go-lucky young monk will drink a cactus juice? Then, he told her, with a dizzy and sad and disappointed look that Katara had broke off their relationship. She tried cheering him up, but it was useless. She was about to leave the room, until he grabbed her wrist. Begging for one thing that sounded so... awful on that moment.

Sex.

It was just a begging at first. She refuses to do any of that 'thing'. No, not when he's all drunk up and sees her as the rebound girl. But his grip on her wrist getting tightens. Eventually, it hurts her too much, she gave in. Crying silently as he lust her with all his might. What an evil man, you might say. She cried non-stop since that day. But just when she discovered something unexpected a few weeks after that night, she heard that he was already back with Katara. So, she did one thing she could think of- running away.

She found a peaceful village- not too far, and not too near to the Palace. The village was hidden under the tree and forest. The villagers were friendly and very much kind. Of how she ends up on that village was when she was dehydrated, and she faint. She stayed on that village much longer than she intended. No longer after that, the villagers decided to help her build a house of her own- so she can raise the child that's growing inside of her stomach peacefully.

Yes, on that moment, she was three months old pregnant. At age 15.

On a cold winter night, just when the baby inside of her stomach reach 9 months old, she cried in pain. The woman, Omni, decided it was 'time'. Finally, that night, she gave birth to a pair of twins. The twins crying wake almost every villager that night. Omni quickly wrapped both of the twins with thick clothing and gave it to Toph. But somehow, she refuses to hold them. Only one thing that run through her mind on that moment; not only that she was carrying Aang's baby, but she gave birth to a freaking twin! But when the twin won't stop crying, she sang. A song that she had always sang when she was younger with her own mother.

"_Dancing bears, painted wings,things I almost remember and a song someone sing, once upon a December,"_

Almost in an instant, the babies stopped crying. It was magical, to say the least. Omni later on told her that the one twin, the boy one, had a tanner skin than the other one, and brown hair but her eyes were as green as hers. The other twin, the girl, had a pale white skin as hers and her raven black hair but paired up with a pair of beautiful mesmerizing grey eyes. It shocked her. People was used saying that she had nice pale green eyes but grey eyes? She only heard it every time people compliment about Aang. And suddenly, a pair of small finger grab her thumb, that's when she know she had to take care of them. With, or without a father figure. It's a responsibility.

And six years after, they have grown to be a pair of healthy children, happily living with Toph.

That is, until _he_ comes back into the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>an**:_ there you go! A prologue to start things off. Note this; it's been a long time since I wrote an ATLA fic, so the characters might get ooc. Thanks for reading it and I hope you're not lazy enough to leave a review! Just click below, my dear readers! Leave a suggestion too if you had any! Go easy on the criticism if you there's something wrong. _

**disclaimer**: _I obviously own nothing. Excepts for idea!_

**ps**: _have you heard Demi Lovato's new album? It's stunning! Especially 'Fix a Heart', 'For the Love of a Daughter', 'Lightweight' and 'My Love is a Star'! You should go hear it. Yeah, totally._


	2. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Time...**

'_she can't seem to forget that night. she was scared, truly. even just thinking about it. even just thinking about_ him'

* * *

><p>Koko is a healthy 6 years old boy with a slight tan skin and short, brown hair paired with a pair of green bright eyes. He was an intelligent child, and loyal towards his mother. He was playing pebbles with his twin sister, Jade until they heard their mother was calling after them.<p>

"Mom's calling," his twin sister said.

"Yeah," he nods, "C'mon,"

His twin sister smiles, showing her dimples as she cleans up the dimples. Jade looks a lot like her mother excepts that she is an air bender and has bright grey eyes. She is a cheery young girl, and a positive person. Since she knew how to talk, she always wonders about her father. But Koko never really let her talk about their father because he was scared that it will hurt their mother. Jade guessed he's right and kept her mouth sealed. But her mother did tell wonderful story of their father- how brave he is, how kind he is and how light-headed he is. It's funny, actually- the story.

When they walked in mom was talking to Omni, and Toph seems to be arguing about something. Her face was a scowl.

"Mum?" Jade little voice spoke up.

In a second, both Toph and Omni turn their head towards the twins, "Jade. Koko . Go on, have a sit," Toph told them, gesturing towards their sits. Koko and Jade walks slowly towards the table and sit next to Grandma Omni. "Mom, what is this?" Koko asks, watching Toph's every move.

Toph sit across them, "Well, as you know. You're six. And most of the six years olds go to school," Toph started.

"So, we have to go to school?" Jade asks wide eyes.

"Well, yeah," Toph shrugs, "I wish it was that easy,"

"You see, you guys are... not most children," Grandma Omni interferes. Koko chews on his lips, "We're special," Koko chirped in, smiling.

"Yes, baby, you are. Much special than you think," Toph smiles and then, sips her tea. "But... unlike other children, I've already trained you since you were 4 years old. Spirits,_ you _started throwing rocks when you were two and _you_ started swishing air towards anybody that catches your eyes since you knew how to move your hands," Toph told them as the twins smiles sheepishly. "What I'm trying to say is- not many people can train you. Especially you, Jade. You're an air bender. We don't really have an air bender around to come and train you," Toph explains.

"There must be an air bender around, mum," Jade tried argues.

"There is..," Toph interjects but frowns, sighing lightly, "Like I said, I wish it was _that _easy,"

"Unless..," Omni started speaking until Toph sent a deadly glare right at her and growl, "Shut it, Omni. I'm serious," she spat at the old woman. The old woman chuckles at her behaviour- yes, it's rude but the old woman had been living with this for almost seven years. "Toph, he will know it sooner or later," Omni told her, wisely.

"Not unless I out smarted him," Toph frowns. "I mean, he's not _that_ of a genius, anyway,"

"Daddy..," Jade said softly, but then looks at Grandma Omni and Toph, "You're talking about daddy, aren't you? Daddy is an air bender. He can train me! Will he, Grandma Omni? I mean, daddy is kind right? He will, I'm sure of it-," Jade started babbling happily until she can feel a rough hand grabbing her small hand. She look up to Koko, frowning slightly shaking his head, disapprovingly. "How..," Jade looks down, almost teary.

"How can I miss someone who I've never even know?" Jade whispers to herself, biting on her lips.

"It's okay, baby-doll. It's okay to miss him. He's your dad," Toph curve a smile before coming over to them and hug both of the twins. Jade buried her face on Toph's left shoulder and cry silently while Koko holds a frown, resting his face on Toph's other shoulder. After a while, Koko said, "I love you, mum," and Toph pull away, smiling and kissing both of their noses, "I love you two, hard-stone,"

"So, school?" Omni breaks the family moment and smile.

"We'll think about that later," Toph smile and stand on her feet, "Now I need your help. Go be a good twins and fetch mommy some...," on this moment, Toph was handing them a grocery list, "... those things, will you?" Koko and Jade went over the list one by one and finally nod. "Sure mom!" Koko obeys and stands on her feet too, "C'mon, Jade," he extends his hand, hoping his twins will take it.

"Okay!" Jade giggles. The kids love to go to the market- they ever really get out like they should and their house are kind of deep in the forest. At least it's near the waterfall, the twins love to play in the water. "Get back soon and stay out of trouble!"

"No promises!" Jade laughs, as she sets off with his twins and hears as Toph and Omni shares a laughter.

Once they twins were off sight, Toph was still standing at the door frame, her back was facing Omni. "You do know the twins have a connection with their father _and_ you, right?" Omni started, sipping on her tea calmly.

"Of course I do. Since they were a baby,"

"And that connection is powerful, Toph," Omni told her- as if she hadn't know that already.

Once when they were small, both of twins have this invisible half yin-yang tattoo on their forehead. Every time the tattoo lit up and become visible, the twins will send out heat vibration that only Toph can sense and she knew this tattoo is somehow connected with Aang. There was also this one time when the twins got lost and Toph was meditating and keep telling herself, "come back to me, please come back to me. Come home," and the next thing she knew, the twins came out of the bushes looking messy and tired. When Toph ask them what happen, they told her that they could hear she was calling them. That's when Omni told her that Aang and she had a powerful connection with the twins.

"Aang will feel their presence, and he can even sense their power. He will feel a big hole in his heart and kept wondering what it is- when all along he is a father of a twins," Omni advices.

"Please," Toph realize she was sounding harshly- so she sighs, "I don't want to talk about it,"

"Not yet you don't," Omni said, now standing, "Well as much as this has been delightful, I have a husband to get home to. Good day to you, Toph," she said, kissing Toph's cheek. The twenty year old smile, "You too, Omni. Take care of Sticky for me!" Toph told her, referring to Omni's husband.

"Will do!" Omni laughs as she disappears from her sight.

Toph finally sighs- little did she know, things were never going to be the same soon.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: i'm sorry, it's short. tell me what you think!


End file.
